The Year of the Dragon Men
Synopsis While at a fair in the city, a swarm of odd dragon-men creatures attack the city and ruin Mig and Maltha's day off at the city fair. Plot Mig and Maltha are shown to be at the city's fair in the middle of town on a bright and sunny day with minor clouds covering part of the sky. "Ah, the fair. Always so boring nowadays..." said Mig, smelling the churros in the air. "I don't get that odd smell in the air Si-Mig. It smells nothing like the stuff back on my planet," said Maltha. "That's because we're ON Earth," said Mig, showing him around. Just then a loud fangirl scream was heard. Mig turned around and saw a large crowd of people lined up near him, cheering and screaming. "Um...what's going on here?" asked Mig. "Step right up, step right up! Come on down over here folks and dunk Mig Tennyson himself!" shouted a loud announcer. "Wait...what!? Dunking? No, I never agreed to that. Me and Maltha are just on a break," said Mig. "LOOK! Our professional here kinda got...well, a tummy ache while on his way over here. Now, just please PLEASE be his replacement here, plus, the kids love you and we're getting more business, got it?" whispered the man. "FINE...but at least it's fans," said Mig. "I do not get all this loud expressions in the crowd over here, and why are you going to be "dunked"? asked Maltha. "Earth terms, dude," said Mig. Mig climbed up onto the dunking board and waited unpatiently for a customer to dunk him and realized he was basically waisting his day off. Just then a teenage girl walked over to grab a ball and the girls behind her screamed as well as she. Mig rolled his eyes and stared at her. "Umm, can you do a SonaR? EEEEEEGH!!!" she screamed to her friends and said to Mig. Mig stared down doing -_- and pressed his gamatrix. He scrolled through the holos and, boredly, reached SonaR and slapped down the trix and some people screamed. "Yea, yea, cool it down people," said SonaR. The girl flung the ball at the activator and missed and then walked off and screamed again. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU LITTLE TWURPS!" shouted a guy. The guy pushed over people and pushed people out of his way and glared at SonaR and chucked the ball at the activator button and made SonaR fall in and turn back. "Heh...Iceitope," the kid demanded. Mig, all soaked and a little surprised and frightened, slapped down his trix and became Iceitope and got dunked straight in the water again. "Nitrowing," said the kid. Mig turned into Nitrowing and was flung back into the water. "Wah!" he shouted as he fell. "Kreepy Krawl!" said the kid. Mig went him and was dunked right away as well. "JUGGERKNOT" shouted the kid. Mig looked tired and restful and slapped down his trix and got dunked, by didn't go all the way into the water. "Heh," he mocked the kid. The kid threw his ball down and walked off as Mig turned back and slipped out of the tub and onto the ground. "Ughh, this is getting way too old. Man my back," said Mig, getting up. "Maybe these people just want to see you go someone for amustment," said Maltha. "...No duh," said Mig. Just then a loud clash was heard and Mig could see a large stand tip over and a dragon-man figure appear and breathe fire in the sky. "Aww man! Well...I kinda hoped for this. Ok gamatrix, since this is a fire battle, how about some Heatblast!" Mig shouted and slammed down his trix, becoming Terraspin. "I-I-I'm not even gonna comment on this now," said Mig. He folded his arms and legs into his shell and flapped up towards the dragon man attacking the entire fair and looked up at him. "Um...not very friendly little creatures, are ya?" he asked. Just then, on the ground where Maltha is, an explosion occured and Tyere was revealed walking towards him. "Why hello there, Maltha, Mig's little lackey," said Tyere, smiling. "You? Speaking of lackey, where are yours at?" asked Maltha, unleashing his weapon. "Off-world, shaking down some of my local customers who forgot to pay our money. And I'm about to do that exact same to you," said Tyere. He grabbed out an alien sword and flung himself at Maltha and Maltha used his weapon to cover himself from Tyere's sword. Meanwhile in the air, Terraspin had been whacked down by a dragon man and crash-landed right into a store and then fell back and rubbed at his head. "Apparently this form can't beat you guys," he said. Terraspin slapped down his trix and became Diamondhead and shot diamonds at the dragon men, which slowed their range. "And I found your little weakspots, be sure not to aim your wings at me," said Diamondhead. The dragon-men shrieked at him and began flying away fast, blasting fireballs at the ground and trapping people. Diamondhead dug through the ground and a large diamond spear came out and knocked away the fireballs. "OMG THAT'S HIM! AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the girl from earlier to her friends. "...Yea," said Mig. He continued sprinting after the dragon men and saw their eyes glow pink and stop in position. Meanwhile in the fair, Tyere had kicked Maltha into a stand and activated a button his weapon, making pink halo rays blast out and make an eerie noise. "Stop whatever it is you are doing, Tyere!" said Maltha, aiming his weapon at Tyere. Tyere smirked at him and laughed. "Just feeding them, that's all. After all, they get hungry when they aren't fed." "Who? Feed who?" asked Maltha. Just then Maltha's badge beeped and Mig's voice came through (Mig is still Diamondhead). "These dragon men have oddly stopped and their eyes are glowing pink, as well as their stomachs. Where are you at?" "Um, Mig, Tyere is here...I think he may be controlling and adding strength to them," said Maltha, replying to Mig. Just then the dragon men stared at Mig and blasted lava beams from their eyes at him and blasted him down the road as they flew up buildings in the city, blasting their lasers. Mig ran after them and transformed back and then turned into Juggerknot and bungey-jumped from building to building, stretching his ropes to the top of them and bouncing. The dragon men peered at him and narrowed their eyes and then flew faster away from the city. Juggerknot landed on top of a building and watched as they made their escape away from the city and towards a large factory on the outskirts of town. His trix beeped and Mig transformed back into himself. "Mig! Tyere is heading towards the large warehouse in the outskirts of town!" announced Maltha on his badge. "Not just him, but also the dragon freaks. What do you think Tyere is doing with dragons on Earth?" asked Mig curiously. "There's a nuclear core held up in the warehouse basement...maybe Tyere is planning on feeding the dragons its power to destroy the entire city and all around it," said Maltha. Mig had his mouth wide open and jumped down and transformed into Dragonfly and flew at the warehouse. Inside the warehouse, Tyere was lined up along with his dragon men as the floor opened up slowly and a large nuclear device came out, beeping and filled with power. "Ahh, well my friends...today is the big day, your buffet awaits you. Enjoy my friends, and as for desert, you get the whole entire city as yourselves," said Tyere. The dragon men shrieked with happiness and flew towards the bomb and it opened it, allowing the dragon men to drink the liquid inside of it. Dragonfly neared the warehouse and stealthily flew inside and landed on the ground, alerting the creatures within. "Miggy! Welcome to the doom of your city and all who live inside. What do you propose to do now?" asked Tyere. Dragonfly smirked and disappeared in the ground. He came up behind the nuclear core and the dragon men attacked and blasted large orange beams at him. Dragonfly got pushed back and used his dragonscales as a projector/shield and it blasted the rays back at them. Dragonfly then finished all of them off with his fists and jumps and shield projector and stared at Tyere. "Looks like your little friends are no more, Ty," said Dragonfly. Tyere looked at him with alarm and threw a smoke bomb at his face, making him collapse in smoke coughing. Tyere ran towards the nuclear bomb and began to activate it. Just then Maltha broke through the warehouse and blasted Tyere aside, making him smash into the wall. Maltha then shut down the nuclear device and put it back into where it was before, as well as getting Mig up. Mig turned back and faced Maltha, coughing still. Meanwhile, the two were shown to be back at the fair and Mig was Juggerknot who lifted up a large stand roof and transformed back to face the man in charge of the fair. "Very well, very well indeed Mr. Tennyson! Now, the kids still want to see you," said the man, walking away. Mig smiled and jumped onto the dunker and stared up at everyone. "Alright, who wants to dunk Puncherbot? Anyone? Hello?" asked Mig, as people walked around and Maltha dunked him. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Dragon Men *Tyere Aliens Used *SonaR (first re-appearance) *Iceitope (brief) *Nitrowing (brief) *Kreepy Krawl (brief) *Juggerknot (x3; 3rd time brief) *Terraspin (accidental; selected alien was Heatblast) *Diamondhead *Dragonfly Trivia *SonaR re-appears. *The dragon men won't appear again. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7